Battle Revolution Rubii and Safaia
by GoggleMaster01
Summary: Another plot for Pokemon Battle Revolution. It's about- oh just read it, people! Read it please!
1. Welcome to the Island of Boring

GoggleMaster01- New fic, new fic, yay, yay, yay! I've had this one rotting on my computer for a while, and I wanted to post all the chapters at once when I was done, but, well, I CHANGED MY MIND!

So here's a Pokemon fic (and Pokemon still belongs to Nintendo/GAMEFREAK, not me) about Battle Revolution. You know- the game with all the battles and no story. This is about the Leaders and Masters, with Terrell and Marina as the main characters.

I saw a similar fic with different personalities for these characters. Just so you know, Terrell and Marina's are (at least in this fic)

Terrell- Loveable idiot. He's mischievous, immature and loves driving Marina up the wall. But, it doesn't mean he doesn't care about her- in fact he doesn't like to be separated from her. In his adventure in Poketopia, he wants to prove to everyone that he no longer deserves his childhood nickname Terrible Terrell- but can he do it?

Marina- The Yin to Terrell's Yang. She takes care of Terrell and his stupid antics that can get them in trouble. She's quite the planner, usually thinking up the ideas for the two. I may seem like she wants to dump her brother on some island someplace, but she really does love him.

There you go. Please give me a good whack if they go OOC. (And by OOC, I don't mean they mature over time, which happens a lot in CANON, I mean OOC like in a high-school fanfic OOC). Enough about that. Here's the story!

* * *

_Terrell stared in horror at the boat's captain, then at his own bloodstained claws. He couldn't really understand why or how it happened, but he'd killed this man. He was a murderer._

_ Jamming the key into the boat's ignition, he heard the engine let out a long, low hum. His head was swimming. The other Colosseum Leaders were coming to get him._

_ What the heck had lead to this horrible crime? Maybe it was being brave enough to stand up to Mysterial, or maybe deciding to come to Poketopia in the first place. Or maybe, it started way before that, with his strange and unusual birth..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Terrell had been born about ten minutes before his sister Marina. That technically made him the older brother. Or, that's what he always considered himself.

His father had been Groudon and his mother had been Kyogre. It may seem odd a dinosaur and orca whale could sire up two human kids. Well, almost human. Terrell had taken after his father, complete with a helmet that resembled a Groudon head and claws on his right hand. Marina, on the other end, had taken after her mother, with a helmet that resembled Kyogre's head and webbed feet for swimming, that nobody ever really saw because she covered them with her boots.

Eleven years ago, a Groudon and Kyogre broke all the Groudon and Kyogre rules and fell in love. Old Rayquaza, a friend of Groudon's, took them away from the kingdoms of Groudon and Kyogre and to a safe island uncharted by human or Pokemon. There was a large volcano on this island. And, by definition of an island, there was water surrounding it. And, like everywhere else, there was a sky, but I really shouldn't be telling you that. I am only saying this just in case there are some broccoli in someone's fridge reading this who happen to know Rayquaza is the SKY HIGH Pokemon but are unaware that the sky is always above us for some reason. So, all the Pokemon were happy there.

Like most couples, Groudon and Kyogre eventually wanted children. So- well, to skip a lot of dirty details, I'm going to skip to the moment of the twins' birth.

Childbirth is always painful, but if a 800 pound whale is giving birth to two human shaped children, that's downright dangerous and only a fool would go near her. But Groudon and Rayquaza had to be near her.

After a couple of hours, the first of the twins, Terrell, was born. He shot out into the water. Rayquaza jumped in and grabbed him. The newborn already had his head armor and claws. His eyes were larger than most babies' eyes and were shut tight. Rayquaza gave the kid to Groudon and waited for the second one.

Groudon held his tiny son in his arms. "Welcome, little one," he said to Terrell, who responded by crying.

Groudons are not the best at comforting babies. The Ground-type looked like a fool stomping about rocking the boy in his arms. But, after a while, for some reason, the crying stopped and the baby was asleep.

About ten minutes later, Marina came into the world. She, too, shot into the ocean. Rayquaza grabbed the girl and looked at her. Her Kyogre helmet was in place and she was already crying.

"Great, another one," Groudon said, taking his daughter and proceeding to stomp about. His stomping seemed to work for Terrell, but not for the newborn Marina.

"Um, honey, when you're done shaking the whole island, can I please see my babies?" Kyogre asked.

"The girl won't stop crying," Groudon said as he gave both children to Kyogre, putting them on her belly. Marina calmed down, but Terrell started bawling. Groudon picked Terrell up, and he stopped. Then, he gave Terrell back to Kyogre. "WAH WAH!!!!!!!"

Kyogre didn't seem to mind Terrell's crying. She looked up at her two children. "Welcome, little ones," she whispered, nuzzling both of her children.

Eleven years later, Terrell was sleeping and having some nightmare or another that he couldn't remember. "Wake up! Hey!" A voice woke the boy up. He sat up with a start and looked around in wild-eyed terror. He was back in his room, but it was really a cave carved out at the foot of the volcano. Marina was sitting across from him.

"It's about time!" Marina said angrily. "We were gonna show our parents this today, remember?" She held out a flyer. It read "WANTED- New Colosseum Leaders at Poketopia Theme Park! Strong Pokemon Required. Join our Leaders and Be Part of Something Greater."

"Oh yea!" Terrell sat up with a start. It was he who had found the flyer. It had blown onto the island. Marina had shown it to the wild Water Pokemon, who had seen many things as they drifted through the water. They said that, in Poketopia, there were many children like them. Marina had assumed they meant more children born to two Legendaries, or at least humans. Up until now, they'd only known Pokemon, and were curious about humans ever since Rayquaza first told the twins about them. They wanted to meet some of them.

"Come on, come on!" Marina ran out of the cave. Terrell raced after her. The twins had lived on the island their entire lives. They knew every nook and cranny of it. They also knew where their parents could be found- on the south shore of the island. There was a stone peninsula lightly dusted with sand that their dad came out on to meet up with their mom. Sometimes, Rayquaza was there too.

Neither twin really liked Rayquaza. He was old and complained a lot, and Terrell said he had fish breath. But, both twins loved their parents dearly, and wouldn't think of disobeying them- most of the time.

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" Terrell and Marina cried as they rushed through the forest at the base of the volcano and up to the peninsula. "Look, look!"

Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza were all at the peninsula. Rayquaza saw the children's flyer as they waved it. The minute the children were close enough for him to read "Poketopia", he bellowed, "NO!!!"

"We didn't even ask you anything yet, old man," Terrell said.

"Well, I would have yelled no sooner, if you hadn't been waving that flyer about," Rayquaza snapped. "I've flown over Poketopia. It is a dangerous place. The two of you could be hurt or even killed there!"

"But my friend Corsola told me there were humans there!" Marina blurted out.

"Humans or not, no is no!" Rayquaza said.

The twins turned to their parents. "I'm sorry, if Rayquaza says no, then the answer is no," Groudon said with a shrug.

"Dad, we have to go!" Terrell said. "I never saw humans before in my life! I've never left this island! I don't want to live here forever!"

"When you are eighteen, you can leave this island," Kyogre said. "Just not to Poketopia."

"That's seven years away," Terrell complained. "I can't wait that long."

"You'll have to," Rayquaza said. "My decision is final. End of discussion."

"But old man-"

"And you, Terrell, need more respect for your elders!" Rayquaza said. "Go to your room!"

"But it's on the other side of the island."

"I don't care. Just go!"

Terrell vanished into the forest and returned to his room. Marina looked up at Rayquaza. "Rayquaza, why is Poketopia a bad place?" she asked.

"Because I said so," Rayquaza told her, which is, as Terrell and Marina learned, Oldmanese for "I'm not telling you". "Now go get your breakfast. There has to be something good to eat swimming in the ocean today."

Terrell was busily packing his belongings. He took one last look around and left his room. The forest was dark. He could hear the Hoothoot making their nightly rounds. He trekked to the peninsula and paused. Terrell never really liked water. And, how was he going to swim to Poketopia when he didn't know where it was. Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea after all. But, he had to see at least one human before he died.

Terrell jumped into the water, only to be shot back on land by a geyser. He shook the water off. Marina was also on the peninsula. Terrell groaned. He'd forgotten his sister's room was located underwater right next to this very peninsula.

She took one look at his deerskin bags. "You're trying to swim to Poketopia?" she asked.

"Yea," Terrell said. He sounded embarrassed.

"You hate water," Marina reminded her brother.

"I know that!" Terrell said. "It's just, well, I really wanted to see a human."

"What's going on down here?" said a voice cracked with age.

"Ooh. Somebody's in trouble," Marina teased.

"No I'm not!" Terrell flung his bags at Marina. Rayquaza came down from the heavens and looked angrily at Terrell.

"Oh, Rayquaza, why do you always assume it was me?" Terrell said innocently. "You can clearly see Marina's bags. She was trying to swim to Poketopia."

"You really think I'm going to believe that crap?" Rayquaza snapped. "Those are your bags! Marina doesn't own even a single hair of deerskin!"

Marina made a face at Terrell, who blushed slightly.

Rayquaza sighed. "Fine, you win," he said. "I'm not going to let you drown yourself to get off this island, Terrell. I know you. You'll do anything to get your way, even if that means doing the same thing over and over. So, I have the perfect punishment for this little caper. I'm letting you go."

"Um, thank you?" Terrell didn't know what to say. How was this a punishment?

"Of course, I'm telling your parents and Terrell will be grounded for a good week or so, but, sure," Rayquaza said. "But only if you promise to take caution. If you do, you won't get hurt and will receive your just punishment. Then, you can come screaming back."

"Thank you!" Terrell hugged Rayquaza. "Can Marina go too?"

"Who's going to keep you out of trouble if Marina doesn't go?" Rayquaza said. "Now, before you go, and Terrell gets punished, I will give you something." Rayquaza went back up into the air and returned with two bags- one made of deerskin and the other of fish scales.

"I saved them, just in case someone ever mentioned Poketopia," Rayquaza said. "Open them. Terrell, the deerskin one's yours. Marina, you have the fishskin one."

Both children grabbed their bags and opened them. "A nail file, a key and a piece of paper," Terrell said flatly. "Thanks, Gramps."

"Ow!" Marina had pulled a comb out of her bag and tried to use it. But, the teeth were sharp, and her scalp was bleeding.

"I knew that was coming. Rest!" Rayquaza summoned a soothing light that made Marina fall asleep and healed Marina's wound. Rayquaza shook Marina awake. "I-I don't think I'm going to be using that for my hair," Marina said, half asleep.

"That comb is not to be used on your hair," Rayquaza said. "You will only need it one time. Carry it everywhere. You'll know when the time is right."

Marina nodded and put the comb back. She pulled out a piece of paper identical to Terrell's.

"Plane tickets," Rayquaza said. "Poketopia's an island like this one. The only way to get there is boat or plane. I can take you as far as the airport, but it will be dangerous for me to take you all the way." He turned to Terrell. "Terrell, that nail file is for your claws. You will need them a lot. If your brain isn't sharp, your claws might as well be. So use that file often. And don't lose that key either. I'd bet my tail you'll want to leave. That is the ignition key to a Poketopia sea vessel. Use it when you are ready to return home."

"OOOH!" Marina was holding a beautiful blue pendant.

"That is useful too. Put it on," Rayquaza said. Marina did so. "That is made of a special type of sapphire. It will allow you to see into the future- but only about an hour into the future at tops. Don't lose that either. Now, put everything back in the bags and go back to bed. Don't lose anything if you want to survive. And don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks!" Terrell jammed everything back into his bags and raced into the forest. Rayquaza turned to Marina. "That Terrell is always causing trouble," he said. "Hopefully, the moral pain he faces in Poketopia will be enough of a lesson for him to respect his elders. But, you will be in charge of him."

"But, he's older than me," Marina asked.

"Well, he certainly doesn't do a good job of acting like it," Rayquaza said. "And don't forget that pendant. Only you can use it, but it is a major responsibility. This will be a lesson to you, too. It will help you become a woman, just like it's helping that boy become a man. Now go back to bed."

Marina turned to go back to her room. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No," Rayquaza said. "You were't trying to swim to Poketopia. You're safe. Just go back to bed."

Marina nodded. She put her hand out in front of her. A geyser shot up out of the water. Marina stepped in and went down with the geyser.

Rayquaza was alone on the surface. He looked up at the sky. "I hope these kids are ready for this," he whispered to the starry sky.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- BOO! Sorry, that's it for now. I've got more chapters rotting on my computer. Please review and tell me what you think. And no flaming. Constructive criticism's okay, but don't cross that thin line into flaming. I don't want to be burnt by your Charizards (so no flaming).


	2. Let's Have Fun at the Airport!

GoggleMaster01- Okay, here's Chapter 2 of Battle Revolution- Rubii and Safaia. Yay! Chapter 2 already! (Well, this fic WAS rotting on my computer, so yeah)

Oh yea- the AWESOME that is Pokemon is still not mine. And if it was, you could bet any amount of money that I would have made Ash a PokeMaster in KANTO, about twelve years ago. And if you think he was too insane back then and want him to get a bit more experienced first, pretend I just said Jotho instead of Kanto. NO CHARACTER DERAILMENT, NO MORE LONG JOURNEYS, NO MORE TEAM ROCKET STALKERS, MY FAVORITE CHARACTER CAN JUST BE HAPPY! Ash needs a vacation, and I need a life. If you want to see the full rant for this, please check my profile. This section is for my fanfiction, okay?

* * *

Chapter 2

_Yes, maybe it started there, Terrell thought. Or maybe a little later. Should he have listened to Rayquaza? If he had, the captain would still be alive. But if he hadn't, which he did, he would have never learned how much he really loved them. He wanted to see them..._

Terrell spent his time in his room gutting fish, both the normal ones from the ocean and the small strange fish from the volcano, dreaming about meeting humans for the first time. After a week, the big day came. Terrell and Marina walked around the island one last time and sat on the stone peninsula, looking out at the sea.

"Today will be our last day on this island," Marina said.

"Hm, yea," Terrell said, folding his hands behind his head. "But we're finally gonna get to see humans!"

"I know that," Marina said. "I'm very curious about them. Rayquaza said they looked a bit like us."

"You mean they have claws?!" Terrell jumped and showed his clawed hand.

"Like I know." Marina skipped a rock on the water. It leapt three times across the water's surface and sank to the sea bottom.

"The flyer says we need strong Pokemon," Terrell said. "We're Pokemon- right?"

"Rayquaza said he'd take care of everything," Marina said. "Besides, if we look sort of like humans, I think we need Pokemon to get this job."

"We humans or Pokemon?" Terrell asked.

"I guess we're Pokemon the humans don't know about," Marina said. "But I think we look so much like the humans that they'll accept us."

The sun was starting to set, and the whole family, including Rayquaza, had gathered on the peninsula. The children had their bags, including Rayquaza's, and were boarding the Sky High Pokemon.

"You sure they're ready for this?" Kyogre said worriedly.

"We're ready!" Terrell winked.

"As long as you do what you're told!" Rayquaza snapped.

"I will, I will, yikes," Terrell said as he began to board.

"Hold on there, Eager McBidoof," Groudon grabbed Terrell gently be the back of his shirt. "Don't leave without saying goodbye."

"Oh, sorry," Terrell hugged his father, then ran up to his mother. "Bye, Mom." Kyogre put one flipper over her son and embraced him.

"I-I'm not sure if you're ready," she whispered. "Marina, maybe, but-"

"As long as he listens to Marina and everything goes according to Rayquaza's plan, he'll have learned his lesson," Groudon reassured her as Marina came up to Groudon to say goodbye.

"But you know Terrell..." Kyogre began.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll take care of Terrible Terrell," Marina said as she joined her brother under Kyogre's flipper. Terrell gave her a punch in the head with his non-clawed hand. She had last called him Terrible Terrell when he was seven years old. If that was how old everyone thought he was, he was gonna show them. He was going to go to Poketopia and return victorious and prove to EVERYONE that he wasn't Terrible Terrell anymore!

"I hope you will," Kyogre said as she nuzzled her babies. "I just want you to make good choices. No drugs, no gangs, nothing like that."

"I wouldn't even think of it," Marina said. "Not saying anything for You-Know-Who."

Terrell made a half-growl, half-grumble, then got away from his mother and boarded Rayquaza. Marina followed him. Rayquaza lifted off with both children screaming "Goodbye!" to their parents, who yelled "Goodbye!" back, then gave each other a worried look.

The twins had been dropped off ten miles from the airport. The airport was a special one that only went to Poketopia. It was in the middle of nowhere, and hidden so only the best Trainers could find it. Only those with all the HMs (or a Run Though Anything cheat) could reach it. Thankfully, Terrell and Marina could skip these obstacles because they rode on Rayquaza.

The twins were instructed to keep walking east until they saw it. Terrell was overly excited and kept asking "Hey Rayquaza, are we there yet?" until Rayquaza dropped them off. Then, Marina became the target of his constant asking.

"If you say that one more time, I swear to God, I will get you back to the island even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming and clawing!" Marina snapped. Terrell stopped talking until a few minutes later when he screamed, "Marina! Look! I found one!"

He was pointing at a creature in front of him about their size with hands, not clawed hands like Terrell's, but normal hands with fingers. It had a crop of blonde hair on its head. It was-

"Wow, a Jynx," Marina said. "Good job, Sherlock. We see them all the time on the island. In that secret ice cave near the cove we found last summer, remember?"

"I'm not pointing to the Jynx!" Terrell said. "I mean NEXT TO the Jynx."

Marina looked to the left of the Pokemon. Nothing. She looked to the right. And then she saw what Terrell had been pointing at. Next to the Jynx, there was a human Trainer- or was it?

She looked about fourteen, with pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to Jynx's and wearing a name tag that said, "Hello, My Name is Mary Sue."

When Marina saw the tag, she pulled Terrell away by the ear. "You need to be careful, Terrell!" she yelled. "Rayquaza told us about those! Mary Sues aren't humans! They are idealized versions of humans that enter our world and turn people into their cheerleaders because they somehow make us think they are superior with some kind of voodoo magic! That Jynx is probably a million times stronger than the ones on the island! It could probably freeze you forever if it wanted! You need to stay away from them!"

Terrell turned around to face the beautiful girl. "And they look just like humans?" he asked.

"Yea. Except for that name tag," Marina said. "That's the giveaway. Look out for that name tag."

Terrell's eyes fell to the girl's manicured nails. "No claws?" he asked, sounding sad and disappointed at the same time.

"Doesn't look like it," Marina replied. "Of course, that's a Mary Sue- oh, look, we're here!"

Terrell turned around. There was a large steel building. Terrell had never seen steel before, though, so he wondered what the bright, shiny metal was. There were two clear doors next to each other and, above the doors, a letter P in a circle with wings flanking each side of the circle. Below this symbol were the words Poketopia.

"Cool!" Terrell ran down to the building. Marina ran after him. "Hey, wait for me!" she yelled.

Terrell didn't hear her. He touched the steel. It was slick and smooth, and he traced a pattern in it with his claws. The pattern resembled five dashed lines and went almost to the door. Marina smacked her brother. "Rayquaza told me to keep you out of trouble!" she snapped.

"But I did this all the time in my room!" he snapped back.

"Yea, well, this isn't your room." Marina walked up to one of the doors. They had no doorknobs or handles.

"These are curious doors," she asked. "How do you open them?"

"I dunno? Claw them down?" Terrell suggested.

"No!" Marina walked around to the other door. When she was directly between the two, there was a swish and the doors opened.

"Weird door," Marina said. "Well, I guess we should walk in now." She walked in and Terrell followed after her. When both twins were inside, they gasped.

The room they entered was very large. The walls were made of the same steel as outside. There was a large wooden desk with clear glass up in front of it. On the eastern wall, there was another door that opened on its own. But, none of this caught the children's attention.

What caught their attention were the humans. There were tons of them of all shapes and sizes and hair color and eye color. Similar to the children, they only had hair on their heads, but a few had hair on their faces as well. To Terrell's disappointment, none had claws. They all had normal hands. Marina wondered if they had webbed feet like her. Both children were taken aback at how many humans there were. They were all talking, and the room was filled with a loud buzz like nothing the children had ever heard before.

They made their way through the humans to the front desk. Behind the desk were five women. Every single one had blonde hair, light green eyes and was wearing a blue beret and an orange scarf. Terrell stared at them bug eyed. "Are you all the same kind of human?" he asked them

"Wha?" said the lady directly in front of Terrell.

"Y'know how there are different kinds of Pokemon?" he asked. "Well-"

Marina bumped him out of the way. "Please excuse my brother," she said, showing the girl her ticket. "We wanted to become Colosseum leaders at Poketopia."

Terrell cocked his head in confusion. "If you were listening on the ride here and not asking 'Are we there yet?' every ten seconds, you'd know we had to give these tickets to the nice human," she scolded.

"Oh!" Terrell fished around in his bag and pulled his ticket out. The lady took both tickets. She examined them. "Oh! These are Ray Quaza's kids!" she said. "Wait here." The woman walked away and through a automatic door in the back.

"Rayquaza's our-" Terrell began, but Marina shut his mouth. "Look, Rayquaza's only pretending to be our dad. He bought us these tickets and reserved some Pokemon and some money for us."

"Money?" Terrell asked.

"We're with humans now," Marina said. "Rayquaza said we need to use money to get food and other things. We can't just take whatever we want."

"Or what?" Terrell asked. Marina didn't answer because the woman came back. "Here." She gave both children a small backpack. Inside each pack were several pieces of paper and coins. Also in the pack were six small red and white balls.

Marina took one of the balls and showed it to Terrell. "This is a Poke Ball," she said. "Our Pokemon are in these. We throw the ball to let them out and push the button on the center to pull them back in."

"Weird," Terrell said, cocking his head and staring at the little red and white ball.

"I know, but that's the way humans do things," Marina reassured the boy.

"WOAH!" Terrell leaned against the window. The plane had taken off, and Terrell was amazed at how humans could make these flying things as big as Rayquaza. It was like a giant Rayquaza. Only with a roof and lots of humans and no fish breath and peanuts.

They had boarded the plane with the same symbol as on the front of the building on it only an hour after they got past the baggage check. Apparently, Terrell's claws contained a lot of iron in their chemical makeup. The claws set off the metal detector. Several security guards surrounded the children in instants. They had taken one look at Terrell's claws and called them freaky.

Terrell had never been taunted for his claws before, and he looked upset. Marina bailed him out.

"They're a part of his costume," Marina explained, telling the story Rayquaza told her in case someone spotted Terrell's claws (that Terrell was too busy asking "Are we there yet?" to hear). "We lost the other set of claws. They aren't dangerous."

"Well, tell him to take them off," said the human with a badge that said "Airline Security" that had caught them.

"We glued them on with tree sap- I mean glue!" Marina blurted out. "I'll go put them away. But, we need to wash the glue off." Marina pulled Terrell to the nearest water fountain. "Quick, pretend to wash your hands," she whispered. Marina went into a corner and fished through the backpack the receptionist gave her. Inside her backpack was a set of claws identical to Terrell's own.

"Got them off!" Marina said, putting the claws into Terrell's regular luggage.

"Okay, then, enjoy Poketopia!" The Airline Security guy left them alone. They boarded the plane a few minutes later, and Terrell had been refreshingly quiet until now.

"This thing is so cool!" he said, shaking Marina. "I had no idea something like this could fly!"

"Shh," Marina hissed. "They have no idea we're the children of Groudon and Kyogre. You saw the big deal they made over your claws. We have to be careful."

Terrell sulked. "I thought they had claws too," he said.

"They don't. Rayquaza told me that," Marina said. "But I'm as bummed out as you are. You know why?" Marina took off her boot and showed her foot to Terrell. It looked like a normal human foot- but in between the toes were stretches of light blue skin. "I'm bummed out because they don't have webbed feet like mine either." Marina hid her foot in her boot again. "And they can't summon water at will."

"They can't?" he asked.

"Yea, but Rayquaza said that the hands they have can be as deadly as your claws," Marina whispered. "They can make things that can destroy our island in an instant, and all they have to do it hide a machine on the island and press a button. Rayquaza called it a bomb. And they're really smart too. If we meet some bad humans, what will we do?"

Terrell shrugged. "Dunno."

"Guess this means we're Pokemon no one's ever heard of," Marina said.

"Does that mean we can go inside these things?" Terrell asked, holding up a Poke Ball.

"I don't know. I'll find out." Marina leaned over the seats and tapped a boy her age on the shoulder. "Do you have an empty Poke Ball we could borrow?" she asked. The boy nodded and gave her a Poke Ball. Marina held it and pressed the button. She expected to be pulled inside, but nothing happened.

"Let me try!" Terrell snatched the ball and pushed the button. Nothing happened. He tried to pry it open with his claws, but Marina stopped him by taking the ball away and giving it back to the boy in front of her.

"That's weird," Marina said. "Are we human or Pokemon?"

"Maybe we're both?" Terrell asked.

Marina leaned over Terrell and looked out the window. "Maybe, for some reason, we're just humans in Pokemon form. Or Pokemon in human form. We're one trapped in the other's body." Her eyelids began to close. "You're right, Terrell. Maybe, we're both."

Marina fell asleep on her brother's shoulder. Terrell leaned on Marina's head and sniffed his sister's hair. It still smelled of seawater. He closed his eyes, exhausted at last, and fell asleep.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- Gee, anyone, who wants to be in Marina's position right now? Anyway, please R&R!!! No flames! Flames are bad!


	3. The Ultimate Test

GoggleMaster01- I'm going to post every chapter of this wasting away on my computer (except the half-finished Chapter 7), so you're gonna see Chapters 3-6! Yay! Yay!

Pokemon's still not mine. If it was, this would be the plot of Pokemon Battle Revolution.

* * *

Chapter 3

_ That's how he got to Poketopia. Terrell replayed his whole adventure in his mind, trying to find where the hell it went wrong. Maybe, it all started when he opened his eyes on the plane. Or maybe later, when he got his Colosseum..._

_

* * *

_

Terrell slammed down on the seat. His eyes snapped open.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Marina said. "We're here!"

Terrell sat up and stretched. He let out a yawn, opening his mouth wide. Marina jumped back. Her brother had sharp teeth like Groudon's that she was a little afraid of.

"We're here?" Terrell asked, rubbing his eyes. It took a second for the meaning of the words to set in.

"We're here!" Terrell was excited. "So cool!" He raced out of the plane, knocking down the last few humans that were milling about.

"Slow down there, bucko!" Marina said as she got their stuff from the cargo hold.

"Only Slowpoke slow down!" Terrell said. "Race ya!" He stormed out of the plane.

Marina sighed and carried all their stuff. She ran as fast as she could without losing the luggage.

After all, she couldn't let her brother beat her at a race!

The two of them had raced up Lickitylickity Escalator and into Poketopia Headquarters. A Machoke took their luggage, except for the backpacks, which the twins wore, as the children ran up to the- receptionist from the airport? She was behind the front desk.

"Ha ha! I win!" Terrell was jumping up and down. Marina turned his head in the direction of the receptionist, and he cocked his head in confusion.

"Hey, didn't we just see you in the airport?" Marina asked.

"Oh, no," the woman said. "That was my cousin. I have a very big family. My name is Anna. I will be your guide here at Poketopia."

"That was her cousin?" Terrell asked Marina dumbfounded. Marina shrugged at him. "Pretty weird," she said. Then, she turned to Anna.

"We heard that there were positions open for Colosseum Leaders," Marina said. "We'd like to try out."

"Oh my, aren't you a little young?" Anna asked, glancing over the two children.

"Our father is Quaza. Ray Quaza?" Marina asked, following Rayquaza's instructions. "You know him, right?"

"Oh, you're Ray's kids?" Anna said. "Go right ahead. The door over there with the Staff Only sign over it is the one you want. Wait there. I'll get Master Mysterial."

"Who?" Marina asked. "Rayqua- I mean, our father never told us about him."

"But he's one of your father's best clients," Anna said. "He runs the Colosseum. He'll be meeting with you shortly."

As the children walked over to the door, Terrell asked Marina, "Why does everyone think Rayquaza's our dad?"

"Because he has some fake business," Marina replied. "He made it so we'd have some money when we leave the island. One of his clients is in charge of Poketopia, who seems to be this Mysterial guy."

The children went into the door into a night blue room. There was a single light bulb hanging by a thread from the ceiling, and that was the only light. There was also a wooden bench that the children sat on.

After a few minutes, the door slammed shut and the walls light up, shimmering with many stars. A puff of smoke went up in front of the children, and when it faded, there was an old man in the room with them.

Terrell walked up to the old man and gave him a sniff. The man was only slightly higher than the children- but this may be due to his top hat that was the same color as the room's walls and covered with yellow stars. He was dressed in a night blue magicians outfit with burgundy pants and a tie. His blue eyes had a cruel twinkle in them and a blue mustache finished the look.

"Wow, that was cool!" Terrell said, sniffing him again. "You have to be some kind of Pokemon! But, I can't tell what kind."

"Please stop sniffing him," Marina said, rolling her eyes. Her brother had not been listening when Rayquaza had been telling the kids proper social skills in a human environment. Like, for example, don't sniff people.

Terrell hung his head in shame and walked back over to Marina. "Please excuse my brother," Marina said in a monotone voice. She was sick of saying that, having said it to the Airline Security and two stewardesses on the plane already, one because Terrell jumped her for peanuts, the other because he'd been screaming, "When are we lifting off?!" repeatedly after five minutes on the plane waiting.

"Pokemon?" The old man narrowed his eyes at Terrell. "I am Mysterial, Master of Poketopia!" Thunder boomed and lightning crackled behind him.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Terrell asked.

"Magic," Mysterial said.

"You mean like Rayquaza's Shell-Behind-The-Ear trick?" Terrell asked. (which is the island version of the classic Coin-Behind-The-Ear trick)

"Yea, a little bit like that," Mysterial turned around and muttered some curses at the boy, then spun back around. "So, you wish to become Leaders here at the Colosseums?"

"Uh huh." Marina nodded.

"Well, you're in luck," Mysterial said. "The Leader of Waterfall Colosseum quit recently. Something about not getting paid enough. And the Leader of Magma Colosseum got old and died. Both those Colosseums are open. Pick the one you want."

Mysterial was right when he said the kids were in luck. Just by the names, each twin could picture their own utopia- a water Colosseum for Marina and a volcano Colosseum for Terrell. Without thinking twice, Marina said, "Waterfall!" and Terrell chimed in with "Magma!".

"Excellent," Mysterial said. "Wait here!" He vanished into a puff of smoke. The stars stopped dancing on the walls and everything went dark.

"Now what?" Terrell said, leaning against the dark wall.

Marina thought for a bit. Then, he eyes widened. "Oh no. I just thought- what if I make it and you don't? Or worse- what if you make it and I don't?!"

Terrell cocked his head. "So?"

"So, who's gonna keep you out of trouble?" Marina asked. "And if I make it but you don't, you're gonna throw a fit and force us to go back. What do we do?"

Terrell shrugged. "I dunno. Didn't Rayquaza give you some magic ring or something?"

"The pendant!" Marina picked up the small sapphire stone. "That's it!- oh. Rayquaza was so busy telling me the rules of human society that he didn't tell me how to use my pendant."

"Oh. Bummer." Terrell thought for a bit. "Try asking it something."

"Yea, like that will work," Marina said.

"Worth a shot," Terrell walked over to her. "We'll just have to keep trying things until something works, right?"

Marina nodded. "Yea. If we're going to need it later, we should learn how to use it now." She picked up the pendant. "Will me and Terrell become Colosseum Leaders?"

A bright blue light came up from the pendant. Marina blinked. The light was blinding at first, but it died down a bit after a while. She saw something happening, shadows swimming in the blue light...

_**Terrell came out with his head down. He sighed and turned to Marina. Then, he lifted his head, winked and flashed a peace sign with his clawed hand. "You did it!" Marina jumped and hugged her brother. **_

_** "That mean we both made it!" Terrell cried out happily. The two of them laughed.**_

The room went back to normal. Terrell blinked up curiously. "Well?" he asked.

"We're both gonna make it!" Marina jumped up and down. She added in a whisper, "But, just because we know that, I don't think it's set in stone. Magic stones that see into the future are weird like that. Fight your hardest, okay?"

Terrell nodded. The room began to light up again. Mysterial reappeared. "Okay, we're ready!" he said. He put his hand out in front of him. There was a puff of smoke and a door appeared before the children. "You may go through that door. One at a time, please. This will be a one-on-one battle with a virtual opponent named Test. If you can defeat his Pokemon, you gain your Colosseum. When you have both finished, I will lead you to either the Leader's house or the airport, got it?"

The twins nodded. Mysterial vanished into smoke again and the star-shaped lights stopped once more.

"Okay, in my vision, it looked like I went first. So, I'll go first." She opened and walked through the door. Then, she spun around and winked at Terrell, who gave her a thumbs-up. Marina closed the door behind her, leaving Terrell alone in the room.

Terrell hated waiting. When he got bored, he clawed or he chewed on a piece of bark. There was no bark to chew on, so he started to claw the wall like at the airport. After carving several deep grooves, he ran over them with his normal hand. Then, he got a look at his clawed hand. The claws looked a little worn down. He wanted to try out that claw file, but he'd left it in his bags, which that stupid Machoke took. So, he began to hum to himself.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Marina came out. "It's right so far," she said. "I beat him! I'm in- wait, did you scratch the wall?"

"Huh?" Terrell asked.

"I'm assuming the gouges in the wall are YOUR handiwork?" Marina pointed to the slightly illuminated wall. The gouges were clearly evident.

"Um...see you later, sis!" Terrell barreled past Marina and into the door, which he slammed shut.

The room he entered was completely white. There was no roof. Terrell looked up. The room he was in appeared to be in another room with transparent walls decorated with a cross-hatch pattern.

A voice behind Terrell that sounded much like a computer sounded, "**Target located.**" Confused. Terrell turned around in the direction of the voice. Behind him, the door slammed shut. In front of Terrell was a faceless man with black hair and olive skin. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans and casual sneakers. He was holding one of those Poke Ball things.

"**Destroy target.**" The faceless man, obviously Test, threw his Poke Ball. Out of it cam a beam of light, which morphed into a large creature that sent a chill down Terrell's spine. "AGGRON!!!" bellowed the Pokemon.

"Eep!" Terrell had been terrified of Aggron, ever since he was little. On the island, he'd been playing with some wild Aron. He had to have been about five. Suddenly, there was a loud roar, just like the one he'd just heard, and a she-Aggron came into view. She chased Terrell away, thinking he was attacking her children, firing beams out of her mouth and trying to impale the boy with her spikes. Terrell had been chased all over the island and eventually ran to Groudon, who caused an earthquake to chase Aggron away. The whole time, he was holding his boy tight. Terrell buried his face in his father's arm and cried.

He'd never seen another Aggron again until now, but he remembered the terrifying experience. Aggron lumbered towards Terrell, drool hanging from its lip. The horns of this Aggron were bigger than the she-Aggron's. This one was a male- and he was hungry!

Terrell fumbled in his backpack for a Poke Ball and threw it at Aggron. The ball opened up in a flash of light. A Quilava appeared on Aggron's head.

"What do I do? What do I do, Quilava?" Terrell asked the Pokemon. Quilava didn't hear Terrell. It was stuck on top of Aggron and trying to find a way down. "AGGRON!!!!" Aggron let out a roar. Quilava was sent back to the Poke Ball. Another one was forcefully pulled out of Terrell's bag. A Charmeleon came out.

The Charmeleon was no fool. It got into the game immediately. Charmelon bowed its head. Suddenly, a bright sunny light filled the room. Terrell absorbed the warm light. It comforted him. He remembered what his father always said.

"_In case there is ever a flood, it is a Groudon's job to cause the sun to shine and dry up the flood. Therefore, the sun and Groudon are friends._"

Terrell had taken a lot from his father, not just looks, but his love of and strength in the sunlight as well. The Charmeleon had apparently used Sunny Day. The sunlight was giving Terrell courage. He squinted at the Aggron.

Aggron opened its mouth. A beam of light began to form. Then, Aggron shot the beam out of its mouth. Terrell gulped. He had the same beam attack as the she-Aggron!

Terrell shielded his eyes as Charmeleon took the hit. He turned around. Charmeleon had been heavily wounded. Aggron began to pant. It used a lot of energy. It wasn't going to be able to attack for a while now.

"Okay, now's the time to get it. Think, Terrell, think. What do Charmeleons do? Charmeleons- they spit fire. Yea, that's it. Charmeleon! Spit fire!"

Charmeleon looked a bit confused, but then it got the message. It got up and shot a large ray of fire out of its mouth, blasting Aggron.

"Again, hit it again!" Terrell yelled. Charmeleon did so. Aggron was heavily wounded, but it was snickering. It had recovered from its beam attack. Aggron opened its mouth. Another beam came out.

"Attack!" Terrell ordered. Charmeleon shot another fire attack. The two beams collided with each other. There was a huge cloud of dust. When he dust cleared, Aggron, though heavily wounded, was still standing. "AGGRON!!!" it roared. Charmeleon was down.

"No. No!" Terrell was left defenseless. "**Eliminate target's Pokemon,**" said Test. Aggron took a step forward to rip Charmeleon, and possibly Terrell limb from limb- and fell over in a faint.

Charmeleon opened its eyes. Then, it struggled to get to its feet. "CHARRRR!!!" It let out a victory cry.

Test began to fade, and so did Aggron. "**Target not eliminated. Welcome to Poketopia. Test program quit.**" Both Test and Aggron disappeared. Charmeleon turned to face Terrell, who hugged the Pokemon.

"You did it!" Tears streamed down Terrell's face. Charmeleon laughed, then returned to his Poke Ball. The door behind Terrell opened. He turned around and saw Marina waiting for him.

Terrell came out with his head down. He sighed and turned to Marina. Then, he lifted his head, winked and flashed a peace sign with his clawed hand. "You did it!" Marina jumped and hugged her brother.

"That mean we both made it!" Terrell cried out happily. The two of them laughed.

"I fought this giant Aggron, and I won!" Terrell said with a smile.

"I thought you were scared of Aggron," Marina said.

"That was before. But I sent that guy running with his tail between his legs!" Terrell said. "I passed!"

* * *

GoggleMaster01- Please review or else I'll sound like a broken record on the movie Groundhog's Day even more than I do already. If you don't review, I think no one's reading. And there's a difference between review and flame. I'm a bit more protective of this fic than my other ones because I gave life to the characters (they were mere bosses in canon) and they (especially Terrell) have a special place in my heart, so don't flame.


	4. And You Thought Your Workplace Was Weird

GoggleMaster01- Well, I hope you have time on your hands. This was eight pages long on my Mac, so it's gonna be a long one, folks. Pokemon's still not mine. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

_ And that was how Terrell and Marina started their career as Colosseum leaders. Here in Poketopia, every aspect of who they are will be tested, and in the end, each must sacrifice something great._

_

* * *

_

The walls lit up again and Mysterial reappeared. "Congratulations, Leader Terrell and Leader Marina. Welcome to Poketopia." He shook each twin's hand, making sure he didn't touch Terrell's clawed hand. "I will introduce you to the other leaders. Step through this door." Mysterial made a new door appear and walked through it. Terrell and Marina exchanged glances, then walked in after Mysterial.

They entered a round, gray stone room with ten chairs around a round stone table, kind of like the knights of the round table's table, lit with several torches. Above each chair was a tapestry of some sort.

"This is the gathering room for the Leaders and Masters," Mysterial said. "Boy, you take a seat over there, beneath the tapestry of the volcano. Girl, sit next to him under the tapestry of the waterfall. I will return with the others." Mysterial disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Both of the twins took their seats. Terrell sat on something made of deerskin. He looked down. Mysterial had put his bags on his seat! Marina's bags were also on her seat.

"So, Marina, what did you battle?" Terrell said as he fished around for his claw sharpener.

Marina gulped. "Sharpedo," she whispered. Marina had been terrified of Sharpedo ever since last summer. She was swimming too far from her usual places and encountered an angry shoal. She escaped their wrath by going on land, but never went back to their waters and was phobic of them ever since.

"I think that Test thing sends out the Pokemon we're most afraid of," Marina said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. I got a Corsola in my backpack, and I whittled down the Sharpedo's health with Toxic, then used Stealth Rock and Recover to finish him off."

"Toxic?" Terrell asked. "Corsola can't learn that!"

"Well, this one knew it," Marina said. "I'm happy Rayquaza chose Corsola for me. I'm good friends with one on the island. It reminds me of home."

Terrell looked confused. "We're in a new place to be AWAY from home, and see things OUTSIDE of home!" he barked.

"Well, Terrible Terrell, I'm just a little homesick!" Marina snapped back. "I mean I want to explore this new world just as much as you do, but I miss my family and Corsola and the island, too."

Now that Marina mentioned it, Terrell was starting to miss Groudon a little bit. He was close to his father. He could get anything he wanted out of Groudon, and, when he was little, it was Groudon who carved out his room and told him stories at night. But, he shook it off. When he went back home, he'd have all kinds of things to tell his dad.

Besides, he'd just found the claw file. He examined it curiously, then began to slowly run it over his claws. "What are you doing?" Marina asked.

"Testing the claw file," Terrell replied. "What else can I do? I'm bored."

"Yea, it is taking a long time," Marina said. "Maybe because Mysterial has to go to everyone's Colosseum and make magic doors and stuff."

"Well, can't he bring them here one by one?" Terrell asked impatiently.

"You know, you're really impatient, Terrell," Marina said, biting her lip to hold back some insult that she didn't want to slip out. Terrell hated waiting. He always said he came out first because he couldn't wait for Marina to be born. But, as long as he had something to do, which in this case was fiddle with the claw file, it was only a minor nuisance. If left with nothing to do, he'd start clawing gouges into the wall like he did in the waiting room.

Oh well. If Marina had to choose between Terrell's whining and Terrell defacing people's walls and getting them caught and possibly even having the species of their parents revealed, she'd take Terrell's whining.

Actually, she'd take Terrell whining to his "OOO OOO OOO!" noise that he made when he wanted attention. And Terrell was making this noise right now. Marina turned to face him. "What?"

"Look! Look!" Terrell showed Marina his clawed hand. The claws were all sharpened to a point.

"Wow, nice!" Marina said as she examined them. "Now you won't have to gouge out the wall of your new room to sharpen your claws!"

"I never said I wouldn't claw the walls of my room," Terrell said smugly.

"Well, I hope you don't, because I'm moving in!" Marina yelled.

"WHAT?!" Marina and Terrell had always had separate rooms. Why did Marina want to change that?

"Terrell, what if something goes wrong?" Marina asked. "We can go to our room and talk it over without anyone knowing. Besides, if all we're doing is going to our room, no one will suspect anything. So, you better not claw big gouges in the walls."

"I can make wave patterns," Terrell said. Marina sighed. Terrell knew she liked waves.

Marina sighed. "Fine. But only make wave patterns and only in our room and keep it to a minimum! You have that file for your claws now. Use it."

Terrell buried his face in his hands. Marina was a walking, talking nag machine. But, he liked her company. Humans or not, he didn't want to be alone in this new world. Besides, Marina gave him someone to talk to, even if half the things she said were direct orders.

At that moment, a door magically appeared on the other side of the room in a puff of smoke. "Oh, look, they're coming!" Marina said.

The magic door opened and Mysterial came out. "Here they are," he said, turning around to talk to someone unseen in the doorway.

"Can we make this quick? I have another battle at five and I DON'T want to miss this one!" came a female voice from the other side of the doorway.

"Yes, yes, none of you can miss these battles," Mysterial said. "This will be quick." He turned to face the two newest Colosseum Leaders. Terrell waved at him. "Hi, Magic Guy!" he said. "Say, how do you do that door thing?"

"It's a very complicated magic called the Toguchi-monko," Mysterial explained. "The Colosseum Masters know magic to some degree, but only I can summon the Toguchi-monko. You are just a Leader, and Leaders are not ready to learn magic."

"I don't think so," Marina whispered to Terrell. "I think my water powers would be considered magic too. Of course, I'm part Kyogre."

"Why don't you show him the geyser thing you use to go to your room?" Terrell asked.

"Because we don't want to use things like that unless we have no other choice," Marina whispered. She turned back to Mysterial. "Well, your Toguchi-monko is pretty cool, but can we meet the other Leaders?"

"Leaders and Masters," Mysterial said. "If you work long and hard and win many battles, you may become a Master. You will then move to Stargazer Colosseum, which I run. It is a great honor for a Leader to become a Master, for the Masters are the best Pokemon Trainers in the world." He turned around to face the Toguchi-monko, which was still open. "You may come in now and meet your new colleagues," Mysterial said, turning and seating himself at the head of the room beneath a night blue tapestry covered with golden stars.

"Ugh, finally," came a male voice. A boy in his teens stepped out of the Toguchi-monko. He was dressed as a Lucario, and even had Lucario's piercing red eyes. They tore through Terrell and left him squirming in his seat.

"How long did you except us to wait in that door thing?" the boy asked, sitting below an amber tapestry of a beautiful sunset.

"One of them asked me about the Toguchi-monko," Mysterial replied.

"Well, couldn't he have waited until everyone was in the room?" the boy asked. "That door is one of your best magics. I can't believe you taught that- kid?" He noticed Terrell and Marina.

"I did not teach them the secret of the door, Dusty," Mysterial said. "But, soon, you will become a Master and learn a variation of the technique."

"Master Mysterial, they're kids," Dusty said. "Like, little kids. Like Taylor's age."

"They managed to defeat Test, and the rules say that they must join us," Mysterial said. "Besides, it wasn't long ago when you were just a kid and you defeated Test."

At the mention of Test, Dusty gulped and shrank down in his seat. Marina and Terrell wondered what kind of Pokemon he'd fought.

They snapped out of their thoughts when a young woman dressed as a Roserade with dark skin walked into the room and sat beneath a bright tapestry next to Dusty. Dusty developed a sweatdrop. "Um, hi, Rosie?" he asked.

"Hello, Dusty-sama!" Rosie said, blushing and turning Dusty's way. "I didn't see you there!"

"I'm not a Master yet," Dusty said, folding his arms. "When I get my promotion, you may refer to me as -sama."

"You know you're already a Master to me," Rosie cooed, staring at Dusty with a lovesick gaze. Terrell stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise. For once, Marina mimicked her brother's immature gesture. Neither twin had really had a crush before, and found Rosie's sickly sweet talk to Dusty disgusting.

There was suddenly a high-pitched shriek of "Don't break the door, Voldon! Don't break the door!" and another voice, this one more of a grunt, that replied, "I won't. I learned my lesson from last time." A little girl of about six in a Pashirisu outfit with light blue hair the same color as Dusty's rushed out and jumped into Dusty's arms. "Scram, rat! He's mine!" Rosie barked.

"Taylor's my sister, Flower Brain, and she can talk to me whenever she wants," Dusty said, his voice still calm. "Hi there. How are things at your Colosseum?" he said, this time to the girl, Taylor.

"Great! Me and Pachirisu won another battle!" Taylor hugged her brother and hopped into her seat, which was in between Dusty's and Marina's under a tapestry of a Pachirisu and Bidoof.

"Good job, kiddo," Dusty told the younger girl, who was looking at Mysterial, eagerly awaiting what he had to say.

"Don't break the door!" came several voices.

"I'm not, I'm not, sheesh," replied the man who was halfway out the door, a muscular man wearing Electivire getup. He pulled himself out and sat next to Rosie under a tapestry of a large crystal.

"You broke it last time, you big oaf," Rosie hissed. "And what happened? We got stranded in the Space Between the Doors! We would have dissolved into nothing if Dusty-sama wasn't there with his Lucario who helped us find our way out!"

"Yea, yea, I know, spending too long in the Space Between the Doors is deadly, blah blah, blah," the man said. "Can't you forgive me for that?"

"NO, VOLDON!!!" everyone screamed, including Mysterial and the people still in the doorway. One by one, the others came out, the first being a seventeen year old boy with dark blue hair and a large yellow gem on a ring on his finger. After him, a girl danced out. She was dark skinned and had a red gem embedded among hundreds of ribbons that swayed as she danced. Lastly came a large man with black hair and a blue ring on his finger. They sat in the remaining seats without a word as the Toguchi-monko disappeared.

"So, all of the Leaders and Masters have come," Mysterial said. The large man nodded. "Everyone's here," he said. "I see some new faces in the Waterfall Colosseum and Magma Colosseum Leader's seats."

Terrell waved his clawed hand. "AH! IT HAS CLAWS!" The dancing girl shivered and covered her face with her hands.

"What?" Terrell looked down as his hand. "Something wrong with my claws?"

"They're part of his costume!" Marina blurted out. "Part of his costume. Yea, that's it."

"I doubt it," said the dancing girl, peeking out through a few fingers. "They look pretty real to me."

Everyone started mumbling to one another. "Freaky clawed hand he has-"

"That is enough!" Mysterial caused thunder to roll. Everyone stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to him. "Welcome, Leaders and Masters. As you can see, we have some new members joining us."

Marina waved. Terrell began to yawn, but Marina covered the boy's mouth. Scared of them as she was, Marina didn't want everyone to see her brother's sharp teeth, especially after they'd seen his claws.

"They have defeated Test and earned their place among us," Mysterial went on. "With them in our number, we are at last ten again!" Mysterial turned to the two children. "You two, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Terrell!" Terrell waved his clawed hand again, then caught himself and waved his other hand. Marina sighed. Her brother may have been immature, but at least he learned quick.

"I'm Marina. I'm his sister-" Marina turned to her brother. Terrell looked sick. His eyes were half closed and he coughed up a small puff of smoke.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Terrell, what's the matter?"

"It's those peanut things," he whispered back, his voice strained.

"I've known you for eleven long years, Terrell," Marina told him. "This is always how you get before you burp. So, do us all a favor and don't burp."

"Okay," Terrell looked down and tried not to burp.

Marina had been right to put the lid on Terrell's burp. Whenever Terrell burped, he shot fire out of his mouth and there was a small earthquake in his general area. If Terrell's claws had gotten him labeled a freak, an episode like that could get him kicked out!

"Welcome, Marina and Terrell," said the teenage boy. "I'm Joe. I'm the leader of Gateway Colosseum, and a Master. We expect you will work hard here."

"Rosie," said Rosie. "Okay, can I return to my life now?"

"Well, the magic door isn't back, so I guess not," Dusty said. He ignored Rosie's cries of "Dusty-sama!" and turned to the twins. "Name's Dusty," he said. "Get used to Flower Brain over there. She's always like that."

"Really?" Terrell said, developing a sweatdrop and coughing up another little smoke ball.

"Yea," he said. "Plus, she's been calling me Dusty-sama ever since I got here."

The little girl next to Marina piped up, "I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you!"

Terrell made a noise that was a cross between a regular burp and a groan. Marina knew he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Um, Mysterial, can you let my brother go to the bathroom real quick?" Marina asked. She turned to him and whispered, "You can burp in there." Terrell nodded.

"He can wait until we are finished here," Mysterial said.

"Damn!" Marina cursed under her breath. If her brother didn't leave and go burp someplace else, he was going to give them away.

The Electivire man, Voldon, spoke up. "Hi, I'm Voldon-" he began.

"The door breaker," went the other muscular man.

"For God's sake, can't we just forget about that door?" Voldon asked.

"No, we can't, Voldon," the other man sneered. "And, you've been losing to a lot of Trainers lately, most of them ten-year-olds with Squirtles and Mudkips. You know my thirty-fifth birthday is coming up soon, and you know what I want for my birthday most of all? YOUR TERMINATION! So, you better pick up your act, or you're going back to Pewter City or Muscle Island or wherever the hell you're from!"

Voldon squirmed in his seat. "I'll clean up my act," he said.

"Good," the other man sighed as he turned to the children. "I am Kruger, one of Poketopia's three Masters. Hopefully, you two children will do better than this slug. Children seem to be very good at besting him lately."

Voldon groaned. Obviously, no one was going to forgive him for this door thing. And it was true he wasn't doing so well in the Colosseum lately- he was too busy taking care of his beloved cavern. When he went back, he was going to work out a bit more and get back on track. He couldn't afford for Kruger to give him the axe.

This only left the dancing girl. She got up and started to dance around the room, twirling and spinning out of control with her ribbons flying.

"Yawn," Terrell said, followed by three normal burping/groaning noises. Marina held her breath. Terrell was going to let loose any minute now. The dancing girl continued to randomly twirl around. Marina slapped her forehead. Couldn't she stop it and say her name so they could move on?!

Finally, the dancing girl stopped and returned to her seat. "Did you enjoy my new dance?" she asked.

Both twins looked at one another. "It sucked," Terrell whispered to Marina.

"Um, yea, great dance!" Marina said to the dancing girl. To tell the truth, she thought this girl was the worst dancer she'd seen in her life. The twirling had no rhythm whatsoever, and, in Marina's opinion, the dancer needed some music to guide her steps. But, Marina was too well brought up to go into a spiel about how terrible the girl's dancing sucked.

"Great!" The dancing girl was happy. "That dance was to celebrate the table being complete once more. I am Sashay, one of the Colosseum Masters. We are pleased to have you here." Both twins nodded.

"That is all for now," Mysterial said. "Terrell, Marina, welcome to Poketopia. We expect the best out of you." Mysterial stood up and caused two Toguchi-monko to appear.

"Colosseum Leaders, go through the door to the left. Masters, use the door to the right," he said. As everyone moved along, Mysterial stopped Sashay, Terrell and Marina. Terrell wobbled on his feet. He needed to burp, or he might explode with all the fire burning within his little eleven-year-old body. The only good part of all this was that Terrell was calm and quiet. He didn't even give a peep of a complaint.

"Before you go, Terrell and Marina, I must ask which room you would each like?" Mysterial asked.

"Any room, as long as we're together in the same room," Marina said. "And can we go fast? My brother really needs to use the burproom- I mean restroom!"

Mysterial closed his eyes and murmured some magic words. Then, he opened his eyes and said, "I have merged the rooms of the Magma Colosseum Leader and the Waterfall Colosseum Leader. You may collect your bags and go there. But first, Sashay has an offer for you. I will return home to my own Colosseum." Mysterial walked through the Master's door.

Marina went back to her seat to get her and Terrell's bags. She gave Terrell his luggage, which he cradled gently in his arms. The twins turned to Sashay. "Okay, what do you want?" Marina asked.

"I only want to help you," Sashay said. "I make this offer to all-" here, she spun around, "the new Leaders here. It's your choice if you wish to take my offer, but I can relieve all of your pain."

"How?" Terrell asked. "You'll give me a different sister?"

"Not funny!" Marina snapped. Terrell was starting to revert to his old irritating self. Meaning the burp was coming!

"Sory Mari-UUUURRRRRPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Terrell spit fire and a burping sound out of his mouth and the ground began to quiver. Terrell closed his mouth and looked relieved. Sashay looked horrified. Marina glared at Terrell.

"I tried my best! I just couldn't hold it back!" Terrell said.

"He does that every time he burps," Marina grumbled. "Rare genetic condition. It's called Youreanidiotterrellitis. There's also a rarer form called Selfcontrolitis. Terrell doesn't have it, though. Youreanidiotterrellitis is perfectly harmless. Those 'flames' were really just an harmless acid that looks like flames, 'cause of the light from the torches. And you may have felt an earthquake. He has seizures that shake up the whole room. You might want to tell Mysterial about that."

"That's sad..." Sashay said, looking convinced.

"Yea, I know," Marina said with feigned sadness. "He also has Imgivingyouagoodtalkingtooncewegettoouroom Syndrome and Youdirtylittlebooger Syndrome. Terrell's very ill. That's why we have to always stick together. Because I have to TAKE CARE OF HIM." The last part she hissed at her brother more than said to Sashay.

"Well, I can take care of your brother's, err, problem," Sashay said, still horrified of the boy despite Marina's semi-convincing lie. "Many people become Leaders because of my special treatments. I can get rid of your brother's Youreanidiotterrellitis, and maybe do something about those claws. And you, Marina may seek interest in spending some time with me. In short, I'll give you a new look and cure any little problems you have, including this Youreanidiotterrellitis."

The twins looked baffled. A new look? What was Sashay talking about? "Keep talking," Marina asked.

"Well, since you're in a new place, you might want a new image," Sashay explained. "I can do anything I want with the machines at my Colosseum. The two of you will be unrecognizable when I'm done. I'll make you all look and fell better than you had in your whole life, so long as I get to do whatever I want. Do we have a deal?"

"What do you think, Terrell?" Marina asked.

"I think it's stupid," Terrell said. "I'm just fine with the way I am. So what if I have claws and I burp weird? That's how I've been my whole life. I'm not gonna let that Sashay do anything to me."

"I think I will," Marina said. Terrell looked shocked. "If she deals with my Kyogre powers, that lessens our chances of getting caught," she whispered. "Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices like that."

"But I thought you liked your water stuff!" Terrell almost blurted out. "And you like swimming with your Psyduck feet, too!"

Marina wanted to scream at Terrell that her feet looked nothing like a Psyduck's, but she bit her tongue and held it back. Then, she said "I know that, but I can't risk getting caught," Marina said. "If I don't have webbed feet and stuff, that brings down the chance of us being busted. I don't know about you, but even thought the others are mostly nice to Terrell and Marina the humans, I'm scared of what they'll do to Terrell and Marina the children of Kyogre and Groudon. I'm playing it safe."

"Well, I'm going to our new room," Terrell said. "See ya, Marina! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" He thrust the door to the Leader's rooms open and slammed it shut with force.

"Fine! Then go burp and burn down Poketopia, Lizard Breath!" Marina cried. She then turned to Sashay. "Deal," she said. "I'll go, but my stupid brother's out. My feet are all weird because I have Terrellsawimpychicken Defect Syndrome, or TDS for short. Do you think you can fix that?"

"Sure!" Sashay said. "And, if your brother ever changes his mind, he can come to Sunny Park Colosseum any time he wants. My shop's always open, unless I'm battling of course." Sashay removed her gem and threw it in the air. She drew a door with it, which turned into a real door slightly smaller than the Toguchi-monko.

"Chibi Toguchi-monko," Sashay said, returning her gem to the proper place. "It can't go to as many places as the normal Toguchi-monko, but it works just as well." Sashay opened the door, and Marina picked up her junk and followed Sashay inside.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- This is normally the part where I request reviews. But I won't this time. Instead, I'll request reviews- IN PIG LATIN! Leasepay eviewray my anfictionfay. There. Now, please do it. Thanks.


	5. Breakfast Terrell and Marina Style!

GoggleMaster01- I felt evil, so I stuck a song in this fic, effectively making- songfic!MUAH HA HA HA (koff). Anyway, the song is If You Only Knew by Shinedown and belongs to them. Luckily for you, only the refrain is in this chapter. It may seem like the song makes absolutely no sense at this point in the story, but it will at the end.

Pokemon still belongs to Nintendo and GAMEFREAK, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 5

_ Terrell didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He was scared that the Marina that would come back wouldn't be the same as the Marina who left. Thankfully, his fears were put to rest. But not for long..._

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me _

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you, _

_If you only knew_

_

* * *

_

Terrell hummed to himself as he gently carved a spiraling wave pattern into the wall above Marina's bed. He'd just come to his and Marina's room. It was split in two halves. Terrell's half had lava trapped behind heatproof glass for walls and a bed of stone with a surprisingly soft mattress and a nice warm blanket. Behind the bed was a wall of brown stone. Marina's side, on the other hand, had a giant fish tank for its walls and her bed was of course a water bed, behind which was a cool blue wall already decorated with painted waves. Each side had their name and the name of their Colosseum embossed in gold above their beds.

Terrell was tracing the wave patterns that were already there. He tried to keep his hand still as he wobbled on the water bed. Just as he'd finished, he slipped. His claws scraped the bed, which popped.

"Dammit!" Terrell went down with the bed. He was sitting in a sad puddle of popped water bed and liquid. Terrell had never seen a water bed before, and he didn't know how easily it could pop.

That's when Marina came it. "You stupid lizard!" she screamed. "My bed! What did you do?"

Terrell turned around. Marina didn't look different at all, but it didn't mean she wasn't. "Sorry," he said. "I got bored, so I traced your wave patterns for you. Then, I popped the bed by accident."

Marina hadn't seen a water bed before, either. She examined the mess. "That's okay, as long as it was an accident," she said, putting her bags down.

"No it's not!" Terrell said. "Where will you sleep?"

"Here." Marina put out her hands in front of her. She began to let out a high pitched squeal, sort of like a dolphin using echolocation. A droplet of water formed in Marina's hand. She continued to squeal and stretched it until it was a large bubble, big enough for Marina to fit inside of. Marina rolled the bubble until it was in the place of her old bed. Then, she crawled inside.

"Ah, cozy," she said, her voice sort of like an echo inside the bubble. She came back out. "That'll be good for a week or so," she said. "Don't pop this one, okay?"

Terrell blinked stupidly. Hadn't she thrown away her Kyogre powers? "Um, didn't Sashay-" Terrell began.

"Sashay didn't do anything," Marina said, sitting down on her bags. "See?" Marina took off her boot. Her webbed feet were still intact. She took the other boot off and stretched her feet. "See, I got to her Colosseum using a weaker version of the Toguchi-monko. Her Colosseum was exactly what the name implies- a sunny park, but the sun was setting. There was this building there, and we went inside. Sashay had a secret elevator in a broom closet, and we went up to this room with this huge machine inside. It looked like a metal table underneath all these ray guns. It scared me. Sashay gave me a milky drink and told me to drink it so I wouldn't feel anything. I thought to myself- is getting busted really worth this? I changed my mind, so Sashay sent me back and said she'd always be there if I changed my mind. So, here I am."

"Oh!" Terrell said with a sharp-toothed yawn.

"We've had a long day," Marina said. "Go to bed."

"I don't wanna," Terrell yawned.

"Tomorrow's a big day, so get in there." Marina shoved Terrell into his bed and tucked him in. "Good night, Terrell," she said. "Try not to burp in you sleep. Your earthquake's small, but it could burst my bubble."

"Maybe I can arrange a little burp for you," Terrell said with a toothy grin.

"I don't think so," Marina said as she left him to go to her bubble.

"Marina?" Terrell asked.

"Yes?" Marina said, halfway in her bubble.

"Don't leave me," Terrell said softly from under his blanket.

Marina got in her bubble. She turned around and noticed Terrell's wave patterns. He'd traced the ones already painted on the wall with little dashed lines. They seemed to pop out of the wall- and they looked beautiful.

"I won't," Marina said, her voice echoey inside her bubble. She was greeted by a muffled snoring noise. Great. Terrell snored. She'd never known because they'd always had two separate rooms. Thankfully, her bubble muffled most of the noise. Marina pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"MARINA!!!"

Marina's eyes snapped open. Terrell was out of bed and waving at her. "C'mon, get up, lazybones!" he said with a laugh. "Today's our first day!" He started jumping around the room.

Marina yawned and got out of her bubble. Dammit, she was so cozy in there. Why did she have to get up? And, she was having a nice dream, too. But, she couldn't remember what the dream was.

The twins had two doors in their room- a north door and a south door. The south door was labeled BATHROOM and obviously led to the bathroom. The bathrooms of the Waterfall Leader and Magma Leader had been melded together as well. The side with the bathtub was obviously the Waterfall Colosseum side. More painted wave patterns decorated the walls, which were made up of some kind of foamy blue surface. On the other side, the room was warm and made of brown stone. This was the side where the sink was.

Terrell scraped the stone wall. It reminded him of his cave back on the island. Groudon had carved it out for him when he was born. Last night was the first night he'd ever slept away from that cave, but he was happy that his new room featured the same brown stone.

Both twins brushed their teeth and got ready for the day, then went back into their room to pick up their backpacks. Marina curiously fished the killer comb out of her normal luggage and put it in her backpack.

"Rayquaza said I'll only need this once," Marina said. "But for what? Will I have to kill somebody?"

"You don't need no special comb!" Terrell said with a laugh. "Just looking at your funky feet is enough to kill someone!"

"Shut up!" Marina aimed her comb at Terrell, and he settled down. "Okay, so now what do we do?" Terrell asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud voice in Terrell and Marina's head, sort of like telepathy. It sounded a bit like Kruger's. "_ATTENTION ALL LEADERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM! FOR LEADER TERRELL AND LEADER MARINA, THIS ROOM IS LOCATED ON THE FIRST FLOOR!YOU ARE ON THE SECOND FLOOR! GO OUTSIDE AND TO THE ELEVATOR AND GO DOWN ONE FLOOR, THEN ENTER THE FIRST DOOR ON THE LEFT! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST THERE, THEN REPORT TO YOUR COLOSSEUM! THAT IS ALL!_" The voice stopped.

"Guess that answers that question," Marina said. They followed the voice's instructions and entered the main room. In this room, Dusty, Taylor and Voldon had already gathered. The room had a round table and six chairs. In the back were three empty plates with a pair of chopsticks, a knife and a glass on each one.

Dusty was the first to notice the twins. "Hey, look, guys. Looks like the new kids finally got up! See, I told you guys they'd get up before Rosie!"

"I never doubted you for a second," Taylor said. "Voldon, on the other hand..."

Voldon developed a sweatdrop as he dropped his chopsticks into his rice. "Well, she does sleep for a long time..." he began.

Dusty walked up to the twins. "You can take those plates," he said. "Kruger made them. You just think of what you want, and it appears on the plate, just how you like it. The Masters can do all kinds of stuff like that. That's why I'm excited about my promotion. I'll finally learn how to do that kinda stuff." He looked at Taylor, who sat next to him, eating a lump of sugar cubes.

"Don't eat sugar for breakfast," he said. The little girl said "Too late!" with her mouth full of food.

Terrell and Marina got their plates and returned to their seats. They each thought of their favorite foods.

Dusty was about to talk to them when he dropped his chopsticks. He was having steamed rice, miso soup and a side of seasoned nori. That's a normal Japanese breakfast. Marina, on the other hand, had a fish. As in a raw fish. Eyes and scales and everything. She gut the fish in front of everyone and then took out her knife and cut the fish into tiny pieces. She then used her chopsticks to eat the fish.

The fish was a special blue trout/tuna hybrid that lived only around the island. Marina called it truna. It was her favorite. But, she couldn't tell the others she'd lived on an island and was raised by three Legendary Pokemon and ate raw fish every day.

"I wanted homemade sushi," Marina lied. "I guess the plate expected me to actually make the sushi."

"That's okay," Dusty said. "Sometimes those plates are weird like that. One time, I asked for fresh chicken, and a Torchic popped up. It ran all over the place until Joe finally came from Stargazer Colosseum and caught it. It's all because Kruger's a normal Master. Only the Poketopia Master can use flawless magic."

Dusty then took a look at Terrell's plate. "I don't know what he wanted, though," he said. Marina spun around and nearly screamed. Terrell was tucking into a plate full of lava minnows, small fish that lived in the lava. They were still alive. He picked them up with his claws and popped them into his mouth.

"NO! Use the chopsticks!" Marina yelled. "Like this." She showed him the right position. Terrell nodded and picked the chopsticks up. He clumsily picked up each minnow one by one and ate it whole. Some of the minnows wriggled off the plate and onto the floor, near the one empty chair.

That's when Rosie finally came into the room. She got her plate and took her seat. She stepped on something squishy. Rosie groaned. It was probably somebody's rice. She looked down, just to check-

And saw the guts of a small fish on her shoe. Rosie screamed like a maniac. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Voldon said sarcastically.

"Oh, no! I'm still asleep! I'm just stuck in a nightmare- with YOU PEOPLE!" Rosie screamed. "Fish guts! Who the heck-" Rosie looked around and saw Terrell innocently eating some live wriggling fish.

"You!" She stormed over to Terrell's seat.

"What did I do?" Terrell looked up with wide amber eyes. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"I-I stepped in YOUR food!" Rosie said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, got it?!"

"Okay!" Terrell grinned. Rosie got a full view of Terrell's sharp teeth. She screamed and ran away back to her seat. Unfortunately, another runaway lava minnow was in the way. She slipped on it and went right down.

Everyone looked at Rosie, then back at Terrell. Terrell gulped. What did he do that made Rosie scream like that? Did he have fish breath like Rayquaza? Was it his claws again?

Next to Terrell, Marina slapped her forehead. Why was her brother such a dunce? Didn't he know his chompers would had scared Rosie? Humans didn't have sharp teeth like Terrell. Seeing something like that was enough to give Rosie a heart attack. So, why the hell did he grin at her?!

Suddenly, all the other Leaders began to clap. Dusty slapped Terrell on the back. "Woah, I can't believe you actually quieted her," he said. "Not even I could do that. But you have to be careful. Rosie's not gonna go easy on you after- huh?"

Dusty's eyes had caught something shiny. He looked down at Terrell's claws. "Hey, are those claws?" he asked. Terrell nodded slowly. "Hm. They're pretty cool. Are they part of that costume? They're- not real are they?"

"Oh, they're real!" Terrell said. "Watch." He began to carve his name into the table as Marina mouthed, "No, no, NO!"

"Woah, that's pretty cool," Dusty said. "Not even Mysterial can do that."

Marina sighed in relief, then gave her brother a glare. They got lucky this time, and Dusty thought Terrell's claws were part of some magic trick, rather than part of his body.

"Well, unless he turns into a leopard," Dusty went on, still on the topic of Mysterial. "Then again, we don't want to see him to that. He did it when that guy quit and ripped him to pieces. You have to be careful."

Marina gulped. "Does he kill people who want to leave?" she asked.

"Yea," Dusty said. "I saw it three times. He lets you leave once every two years to see your family and stuff, but then you have to come back."

Marina sighed in relief again. She wanted to see her family again, especially her mother. As long as she knew she'd get to see them, she was okay with whatever Poketopia had to throw at them.

After breakfast, the twins followed the other Leaders to a room with six doors, each with the name of a Colosseum on it.

"Mysterial made these Toguchi-monko for us," Dusty explained. "It allows easy access to and from our Colosseums. Yours are the Magma and Waterfall Colosseums, so you go through those doors. You'll have a few opponents to fight, but they're usually just kids, so I think you'll do good. At six, we come back here. Joe instructs newcomers, so he'll tell you more later. See you at six." Dusty stepped through a door labeled "Sunset Colosseum" and vanished.

Taylor entered her door, "Main Street Colosseum". Rosie, covered in rice that Voldon had thrown on her, pointed her finger at Terrell and whispered, "I'll get you," before going into her door, "Neon Colosseum". Voldon walked by and patted Terrell's head. "Good luck," he said to Terrell. "You'll need it." Then, he went through the door to "Crystal Colosseum".

Terrell and Marina were alone. "Well, this is it," Marina said sadly. "We each have our own Colosseums to attend to, so I can't go with you."

"What?!" Terrell sort of knew this moment would come, but it was so sudden. "You promised you wouldn't leave me alone," he said, his amber eyes darkening.

"I'm not leaving you forever, you big baby," Marina said. "Just until six. If anyone asks you about your claws again, they're part of a costume. No more scratching to show off. We just lucked out with Dusty. He thought it was magic. But the next person might not think so."

"Okay," Terrell said glumly. He liked showing off his claws.

"Also, don't do anything that might make people think you're the son of Groudon. Keep your identity hidden. No burping or anything like that. Just do your best. Now, please try to stay out of trouble," Marina said. "Please? Do it for me, okay?"

"'Kay! No trouble!" Terrell said, flashing a victory sign with his clawed hand. Then, he leapt on his sister and gave her a hug. "See ya later," he said.

Marina hugged Terrell back. "I will." The two stopped hugging and walked through the doors to their Colosseums.

* * *

GoggleMaster01- You know me well enough by now. Please review, blah blah blah and all that crap.


	6. The True Nature of Poketopia

GoggleMaster01- Yea, I think a lot of people in Pokemon are really evil- the professors, Scott, most of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four. These guys were no exception- Mysterial's official art looks quite suspicious, no? The true nature of Poketopia is revealed now! But, as it turns out, not everyone will be as bad as they seem. Who is with Terrell and Marina and who's against them? You'll have to read on.

POEMON STILL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, I WISH IT DID, GIVE ME IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! (just kidding)

* * *

Chapter 6

_ The first day at their Colosseums revealed the true nature of Poketopia. Both of them will learn what they have to fight for._

_

* * *

_

"Holy crap!" Terrell had no clue where he was, but he liked it. Mostly because it was a big metal thing floating in the center of a volcano. He was standing on a metal bridge with a metal fence on each side that led to this other metal thing shaped like a circle. Four round machines stood at the corners of the circle, which seemed to be the arena. It looked just like a real volcano. Then, Terrell looked around more. All around the perimeter, there were orbs spitting out lava.

Terrell groaned. The volcano was fake. He stuck his hand through the fence and put it in the lava. A warm tingling sensation crept up his arm. Terrell smiled. Somehow, they got real lava. And Terrell liked real lava.

He was about to jump in when he remembered that Marina had warned him not to do anything Groudon related.

But wait!, he told himself. There was nobody here! Who was going to bust him?He could do what he wanted until people showed up. Terrell climbed over the fence and jumped right into the lava, an action that would burn a mere mortal to cinders, but, to Terrell, was the same as jumping into a public pool.

Terrell swam around his Colosseum for a bit, curiously checking everything out. He noticed large cables connecting the arena to the volcano. Looking up, he noticed the sky was grey with smog. After swimming around for a bit longer, Terrell got out of the lava onto the arena and shook himself off. His Groudon helmet glowed a faint orange color for a second, then dimmed and returned to its ruby red state.

Suddenly, a small platform rose out of the center of the Poke Ball in the arena. Attached to the platform was a TV screen. And Master Joe's face appeared on the screen.

* * *

Marina was sure the door had killed her, because she was in heaven.

She was in some kind of ancient ruin overlooking the ocean. There was a waterfall, as the name promised, surrounded by lush green trees. Water poured into a canal that surrounded the Colosseum. And then, Marina saw something that shattered her paradise.

In the center of the arena floor was a large glowing blue gem. But that's not what bugged Marina. It was the flotsam and jetsam SURROUNDING the gem. It looked like some kind of painted, chipped up stone. And it was ALL OVER the soft green grass.

"Okay, these rocks or whatever they are have got to go," Marina said. She wanted to push the mess into the sea, but then thought again. Pokemon might swallow these sharp rocks and die. Marina loved Water Pokemon, and with good reason, so she decided not to do that. So, what was she going to do-

"I have an idea!" Marina sat among the stones and got to work. After a good thirty minutes of using her hands and her water, Marina had arranged a beautiful pattern on the floor around the gem. It was green and brown and Marina thought it went with the blue gem nicely.

Suddenly, the blue gem opened up, and out came a platform with a TV screen. A face was beginning to form, but Marina already knew who it was.

"Master Joe!" she cried.

* * *

"Welcome to Magma Colosseum, Terrell," Master Joe said. "Do you like it here?"

"Love it!" Terrell almost squealed.

"Good, because during the day, this is where you will be spending your time," Joe went on. "Now, the standard procedure for your Colosseum is this. Trainers will fight each other in a round-robin match. Each Pokemon that did not faint is one point. The Trainer with the most points will face you. If he wins, he will be given a prize. But, if you defeat him," here, Joe laughed malevolently, "If you defeat him, there will be no reason for him to be a Trainer any longer and he must give his Pokemon to you!"

That nearly knocked Terrell on his butt. Stealing Pokemon? To Terrell, Pokemon were friends. He didn't really understand Pokemon training. He sort of got it, but to Terrell, they were still just friends. He couldn't think of stealing people's friends.

"You are to take those Pokemon and deposit their Poke Balls to me and the other Masters," Joe continued. "To do so, you must push the red button on the Poke Ball and open up that hole." Terrell looked around. He did see a big red button next to the hole. "The floor will open, and you can put the balls in. Press the red button again to seal the hole. Do not fail to remember to seal the hole. The Trainers do not know a losing battle against the Colosseum Leader is their last. And you are not to tell them that. Doing so will result in severe punishment. Now, leave the battlefield. Wait by the door you entered through, and come in when there is only one Trainer left. Work long and hard, and you will one day join us as a Master."

Joe cut the power and his TV went back into the hole, which closed. Terrell's head swam. He wouldn't steal. He'd lose on purpose if he had to, but he'd never take away people's friends.

* * *

"It's not true. It's not true," Marina told herself.

Joe had just announced that she must fight the opponent Trainers in five separate one on one battles. The first one to win three wins the game. If Marina won, the loser would have to surrender their Pokemon, which she had to deposit inside the gem by pressing a special button. And, she was not to tell her opponents any of this.

Marina sighed and hopped in the pond at the bottom of the waterfall to stay out of sight. She formed a bubble around herself to stay comfortable. Before long, the muffled noises of clashing Pokemon could be heard outside.

Marina buried her hands in her face. She would have to steal from one of those contenders. Her mother, Kyogre, had always told her it was wrong to steal. But, Poketopia was saying it was part of the plan.

Marina loved her mother.

She wasn't going to betray her mother.

Suddenly, a plan popped into her head. Joe had said to deposit the **Poke Balls**. Marina hadn't had much experience with these Poke Ball things, but she assumed they had to get in there somehow. Meaning before they got in, the balls were empty. If she won, she'd ask the Trainer for empty Poke Balls and give those to Mysterial instead.

After all, who was going to know the difference?

* * *

Terrell hung out in the lava, waiting for his cue. Suddenly, the noise of battling Pokemon died down. There was a lone little boy left. He was only about seven with brownish hair and green eyes. His shirt was striped with red, blue and green, and, like all little boys in the Pokemon World, he was wearing shorts. At his side was a single Pokemon, a Turtwig.

Terrell knew of all the Pokemon because virtually every Pokemon lived on the island, except for the Legendary Pokemon he'd heard about in stories. He knew of a place in the forest where a colony of wild Grass Pokemon lived, Turtwig included.

The little boy danced around, then picked up Turtwig and held it in his arms. "We beat everybody!" he said.

Suddenly a voice rung out. It had been calling out play by plays for battles the whole time. Terrell didn't know where it came from, but he'd gotten used to it since its first call, which had scared the crap out of him.

"_**The Blue Corner wins again! With the most points, the Blue Corner will now challenge the Colosseum Leader!**_"

"That's me," Terrell said as he heaved himself nervously out of the lava and ran down the metal bridge to the door. He'd left his backpack near the door. Terrell got out the six Poke Balls and rushed down the bridge to the arena.

The little boy stopped celebrating when Terrell showed up. He put Turtwig down and drew back. Terrell blinked in confusion. Then, it hit him. The boy must have seen Terrell climb out of the lava, or at least his claws. He must have thought Terrell was some kind of monster.

"_**The new Colosseum Leader takes the Red Corner,**_" went the invisible voice. "_**I wonder how he'll do in battle.**_"

"Look, you need to lose, kid. On purpose. Get out of here," Terrell warned. The kid was terrified. "I don't want to hurt you or Turtwig," he explained. "I'm really tough. I-I don't want to hurt you-"

"_**Both Trainers are planning their next move,**_" went the invisible voice.

"I don't care! Me and Turtwig fought really hard to get here!" the boy said. "I'm ready for anything."

Terrell covered his face. This kid was more stubborn than he was. "Okay, if that's what you want," Terrell said, picking up a Poke Ball at random. "I warned ya!" Terrell threw the Ball. Chrameleon came out, the same Pokemon he'd used to beat Test. "Charmeleon, roast them!" Terrell's own voice was drowned out by his thinking to himself over and over.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Marina said to the girl she'd just beaten with her new Marill. The girl, a blonde Marina's age with startled blue eyes and a defeated Skitty, crumpled to the floor and looked up at her. "What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

Well, Marina could just have snatched that Skitty. "The rules say I have to take that Skitty-" Marina began.

"No, not my Skitty!" The girl bent over Skitty and started to cry. "Please, anything but. She was a kit of my mother's Delcatty. She's all I have left of her. Please-"

"I didn't finish," Marina said sternly. "The rules of Poketopia say that if you lose against a Colosseum Leader, you must give them your Pokemon, but that doesn't mean I'm actually going to take Skitty away. I didn't know I had to steal when I signed up for this, and I don't WANT to steal. I grew up in a place where I always had Pokemon with me. They were my best friends. I wouldn't want to take your best friend away from you. But rules are rules, so I'm required to do it. However, I think I can play a trick on the Poketopia Masters, as long as you have an empty Poke Ball handy-"

The defeated girl dug into her purse and produced a red and white ball. Marina threw the ball. It opened, but nothing came out.

"I'll take it," Marina said. "Now go. Get Skitty out of here as fast as you can."

"Bless your heart," the girl said, picking up Skitty. "Come on, Skitty. Let's go home," she told the catlike Pokemon, who began to purr.

* * *

At day's end, each twin had fought three Trainers. Terrell beat two of his Trainers. One of them was the Turtwig boy. He sent both away quickly and didn't steal their Pokemon. Marina had better luck. The other two Trainers she fought defeated her, so she didn't have to see them holding their defeated Pokemon and crying.

The twins had dinner in the same room that they had breakfast. They told Dusty and Taylor what hell they'd gone through- the pain they felt in their hearts and the pain in their opponents.

"I was the same way," Dusty said. "The pain'll pass, don't worry. It's part of Mysterial's plan. He calls it the Cause. He says if we do it, we play our part in making a better world." Dusty sighed and held Taylor in his arms. "But, it's heartbreaking sometimes. Some of these guys are really close to their Pokemon. To see the big truck take all those Pokemon at the end of the day is sad sometimes, but-"

"Truck?" Marina asked. "What truck?"

"You must have left too early," Dusty said. "This huge truck comes to take all the Poke Balls to Stargazer Colosseum. If you go out into the city, the man hub of all the Trainers competing here, you can see them everywhere. There's copters too for some of the hard to reach spots."

It was true that the twins had probably left too early. They wanted to get out of there as soon as they were done with their shifts.

"It's very sad sometimes," Taylor said. "But, Mysterial says the world is a sad place. He says if we do this, we can make it a happier place."

Terrell and Marina were confused. The looks on the faces of those people, the wounded Pokemon, the pain in the twin's own hearts. How was this making the world a better place?

* * *

GoggleMaster01- ...(pant pant pant) There. All four chapters, done. And please review. I'm desperate.


End file.
